


The Cult of The Chosen One

by Masters_of_Time



Series: The Wandering Jedi [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, F/M, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Magical Artifacts, Mutual Pining, Religious Cults, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masters_of_Time/pseuds/Masters_of_Time
Summary: Rey and Finn venture to the forest planet of Monelac to retrieve an ancient artifact, however, they realize that to get it, they must infiltrate the increasingly erratic Followers of The Chosen One, a religious cult devoted to the late Anakin Skywalker, through several near misses, strange revelations are thrown upon them, included an unexpected player in this sinister game...
Relationships: BB-8 & Finn, BB-8 & Rey, D-O & Rey (Star Wars), Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Wandering Jedi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730524
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	1. The Lover's Holocron

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo!
> 
> Over the last week I managed to start this story and I thought that I'd at least get the first chapter up. This work will be a little heavier than the last installment, but there will be some moments of levity. I hope you enjoy!

Finn sat in the  _ Falcon's  _ lounge reading.

He had decided that if Rey was going to teach him in the ways of the Force, he should do some extra studying on his own. It was a habit that he carried over from his time on Coruscant as a student. In fact, he and his study regimen had often been the subject of high praise from professors.

"Whatcha readin'?" A voice asked, and Finn looked up to see Rey standing in the doorway holding a bundle of clothes along with D-O by her side. Since their misadventure on Drall, the little droid had become practically glued to her, following her every move.

"To be honest…" Finn sighed "I really don't know." He chuckled "I've been reading and re-reading the same page for the last half-hour and I still cannot make head nor tail of it."

Rey picked up the book and inspected the cover 

"Oh,  _ this _ book. Yeah, I really struggled with it too. It's impossible to read" she placed it back on the table

"Anyway, I came out here to tell you that we'll be landing soon"

"Where to?" Finn stood up and paced over to her

"The Planet of Monelac. It's mid-Autumn there at this time of year, so it wouldn't hurt to put on an extra layer." She handed him the bundle of clothes, which included a grey sweater, beanie, and a pair of gloves.

As Finn took the bundle, he couldn't help but notice that Rey was wearing a sweater of her own, it was old, black, baggy, and had a couple holes in it.

"Where'd you find that sweater?" He asked, "I don't remember seeing it in the Storage areas before"

"I… it was Ben's" she whispered.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Don't worry, it's okay" 

"So why are we going to Monelac?" Finn asked as he took his jacket off before slipping his sweater on.

"I have to meet up with someone who lives there. They have an ancient artifact that they want to trade."

"Oh?" Finn raised an eyebrow, curious "what is it?"

Rey smirked and picked up a small book, opening it to a marked page

"This…" she pointed to an illustration of a small, ornate sphere.

" _ The Lover's Holocron _ " she whispered, Finn's gaze lifted from the book to her.

"Legend has it…" she whispered, enchanted, "that during one of the longest and most ferocious wars between the Light and the Dark, a Jedi Padawan and Sith apprentice fell in love with each other. Through their love and with the force, their souls were forever bridged together. When the time came, they found the courage to stand together, end the war and stop their teachers from creating further destruction and decay. Many years later, they created a perfectly spherical holocron to contain their story, and their secrets."

Finn couldn't help but notice how close together they were standing.

"The legend also states…" she continued "that the information contained within it can only be accessed by lovers, forever sworn their eternal devotion to each other…"

She stared deep into his eyes, Finn wanted to say something.

"Rey, I-"

"Don't worry Finn…" Rey suddenly backed away and cleared her throat "I'm sure that it can still be accessed by one person, I just have to do some tinkering, that's all."

She looked down and awkwardly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear

"I-I should g-go prepare the  _ Falcon  _ for landing" she stammered and dashed away to the cockpit

"O-okay."

Finn sighed, he put his jacket on and sat back down. He blew it, he had the perfect opportunity to tell her his feelings, but he couldn't find the strength to do it.

_ You idiot!  _ He thought to himself 

\------

_ You idiot! _ Rey thought to herself as she slumped into the pilot's seat. She didn't know why she felt the urge to tell Finn about her feelings towards him, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable and drive him away, she should've realized this.

"You Okay?" D-O squeaked at her feet. 

"I… I don't know." She whispered "I really don't know."

"I-it's alright" the little droid chirped "I'm with you!" And he gave her a reassuring bump with his head

"Thanks, D-O" Rey couldn't help but smile, gently patting him before sitting up to take the  _ Falcon  _ out from lightspeed.

\-----

Monelac was an untouched, mountainous, Forested planet blanketed by a thick coat of Fog. A common sight on the planet would be the endless expanses of black mountain peaks and tall Redwood trees peeking out over the fog. When reaching higher ground, one could have the privilege to witness the sun rise or sink into the mist.

Such a sight greeted Rey and D-O as they stepped out from the Falcon. Rey couldn't help but admire the view

"Woah, that's quite something!" Rey looked over her shoulder to find Finn and BB-8 looking in the same direction 

"I'll never get used to it" Rey sighed, shoving her hands into her coat pockets. 

"Never get used to what?"

"Scenery that isn't Jakku." She chuckled, walking towards them, stopping to readjust her messenger bag. "C'mon. There's a village we need to get to, it's only a short walk" 

And with that, the two humans and the two droids set off down a pathway into the woods.

  
  
  



	2. Dr. Fentura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn arrive in a small village to meet-up with the current-owner of The Lover's Holocron, but something is amiss in this sleepy rural village. Why are they so suspicious of outsiders?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I am so SO sorry about how late this chapter was, I was super busy with my classes and homework that I didn't have time to work on chapters. But thankfully, I'm on Winter break now so I'll spend the next couple months getting more installments posted (technically would that be installing installments?)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Eventually, They entered a small village. A single dirt road cut through it, and small stone cottages adorned each side. Smoke wafted from the chimneys and some homes had a personal vaporizer. 

“Is this the place?” Finn asked.

“Yup” Rey pointed her makeshift walking stick to one of the cottages “we’ll need to make a stop at that house there.”

They strode through the village. Finn, his curiosity getting the better of him, couldn’t help but glance into the windows of each home as he passed. Almost all of them had their windows shut, save for one, until the man living in it gave the two visitors a dirty look from his window before slamming the shutters.

As they walked by another cottage, an old woman checking her vaporizer shot them a look of suspicion. 

“And what brings you ‘ere, strangers?” she asked

“Just here for a quick visit, we won’t be here long.” Rey replied

“Ah, just as long as you ain’t stayin’ too long or cause any trouble. Folks round ‘ere don’t take too kindly to strange folk, not after what happened last time. Tell me, are you with  _ them _ ?”

Rey was puzzled

“‘Them’? And who would ‘Them’ be?” she asked

The woman gave a dismissive wave of her hand 

“Ah, it’s better if you kids don’t know.”

Both Rey and Finn narrowed their eyes and exchanged worried glances before moving on.

They stopped at the second to last cottage on the left and knocked

The door swung open and they were greeted by a tall, middle-aged Twi'lek woman with pointed features.

“Dr. Fentura?” Rey enquired

“Yes, I am. And I assume you must be Rey Skywalker.”

“Oh, excuse me” Rey blushed “where are my manners? Finn, this is Dr. Xenia Fentura, she’s an archeologist specializing in classical Jedi and Sith civilizations.”

From behind them, BB-8 chirped a greeting and D-O gave a faint “hullo”

“Do come in” Dr. Fentura motioned “I trust you had a safe journey?”

“Yes,” Rey nodded “we had to land a coupla miles away, but the walk was quite refreshing.”

Dr. Fentura’s house was like an Oasis in the desert, while the cottage’s exterior was muted with a dull grey and brown brickwork, the interior was filled with a multitude of plants, soft light drifted all throughout it, creating a sense of warmth, in the corner of the living room sat a homemade radio that played a gentle, slow ballad.

“Tea?” Fentura called from the kitchen before presenting them with a tray of mugs.

They sat at a small table on the far-side of the room.

“So… er,” Rey fidgeted in her seat. “I-I came here to pick up the Holocron I asked you about last month.”

“Ah, “ Fentura placed her mug on the table before sitting back “There’s gonna be a problem with that actually…”

“Oh, Oh dear, sorry” Rey tensed up “I-I hope I’m not intruding, I-”

“Oh, no, no. Under any other circumstance I would gladly let you have it. You would get far more use outta it than me. But I can’t actually give it to you right now because… It’s been stolen!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed! I'll have the next chapter posted really soon. 
> 
> Cheers!


	3. The Followers of the Chosen One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! Happy New Year! Enjoy!

“Stolen?” Rey was Shocked “By who?”

“It was taken by The Followers of The Chosen One”

A cold silence fell over the room, before Rey whispered

“Why?”

“They saw it as a sacrilegious object and forced me to hand it over. They threatened to destroy the village if I refused.” Fentura said remorsefully 

“But… I thought the Followers of The Chosen One were peaceful, I know that they can be off-putting most of the time, but-”   
“Recently, they have become more erratic. They’re complete zealots who view anything not compliant with their views to be dangerous.”

Rey stood up and stepped over to the window

“How long have they been like this?”

“They’ve been like this since their leadership change. Not too long ago, the more extreme followers staged a quasi-coup against their leader, since they found him to be too lenient. Now their current dogma seems to be the extermination of all ‘heretics’ and ‘unholy’ things.” She paused “supposedly, their Messiah has returned from the grave”

Rey turned to face her

“That cannot be right...”

“Wait a second…” Finn interjected “I’m lost, who are these ‘Followers of the Chosen One’ exactly?”

Fentura look toward Rey

“They’re a fringe religion of The Force,” Rey explained “They worship Anakin Skywalker, who the Jedi believed to be some sort of chosen who would bring balance to the force for all eternity. These followers have taken that idea to an extreme and believe him to be some sort of omnipotent god. They believe that the force is his spirit and that he was the force incarnate”

“They’re a cult” Fentura added “and they’re growing more extreme with each passing day” 

“But I don’t understand…” Finn inquired “why do they see a holocron as some sort of threat?”

“Yes, I was wondering the same thing.” Rey added “even for The Followers it’s quite extreme.”

“Their definition of what they deem ‘sacrilegious’ has expanded” Fentura explained “They hate both the Jedi and Sith for supposedly wronging Anakin, and that anything that is not in praise of him, or even criticizing him, must be destroyed in a ritual”

“Ritual?”

“When both moons are full, the followers gather around a bonfire, and burn all sacrilegious objects and… people.” Fentura scowled as she stated the last part

Rey’s eyes widened with horror

“When are the next full moons?” 

“Tonight”

Rey paced over to the door

“Then we must go right away”

“It would be unwise for you to go” Fentura added somberly

“Why not?” Rey asked, Fentura bit her lip

“Because… The followers see you as… the ultimate heretic”

Rey stopped, and narrowed her eyes

“The what?”

“Because of your lineage and adoption of the Skywalker name, as well as your status as a Jedi, they think you are some sort of False Prophet and a… a child of evil.”

Rey closed her eyes and gave a defeated sigh. Of course, even in death, her Grandfather had found a way to cause her trouble.

“I’m sorry, but that’s the absolute worst thing to believe!” Finn chimed in “Rey is NOT a false prophet or some evil monster. She’s kind, honest, caring, and more deserving of the Skywalker name than anyone else.”

Rey stared at him

“Finn… I… th-thank you” she stammered

“It’s true.” he took her hand “I mean every word of it”

She gave him a soft smile

“So… where are these cultists?” Finn asked “we’re gonna get that holocron back!”

  
“Just to the east” Fentura replied, “at the bottom of the Faran Basin, there’s a pathway that leads directly to it.” 

“We’ll have to hurry” Rey said “Doctor, could you do us a favor?”

“Yes?”

“Could you look after our droids? I don’t want to put them in danger.”

“Of course, I’d be happy to”

BB-8 chirped in protest

“I know, I know” Rey chuckled “But where we’re going might not be safe for you and D-O, I don’t know what I would do if you guys got hurt” D-O brushed his head on her palm and she straightened BB-8’s antenna “Don’t get into trouble, okay?”

“Miss you” D-O squeaked

“We won’t be gone too long, I promise. OH!” Rey stood up and opened her bag “I nearly forgot, I know you don’t have the holocron anymore, but I still think it would be fair to give you this per our trade…” she produced a small wooden box and handed it to Fentura, who was surprised.

“No, really, you don’t have to-”

“I insist”

Fentura took the box and opened it, inside rested an ancient Diadem. 

“Wow” Fentura sighed, examining it “I-I don't know what to say…"

"It's okay" Rey smiled "I'm excited to see what you discover with it, now then…" she turned to face Finn, gesturing to the door, "shall we, Finn?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up asap, the next one.
> 
> Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't know when I can get the next chapter up, but hopefully I'll have it up soon.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
